vacation
by roxygoth
Summary: a scene i'd have liked to see from music of the vampires. this story also involves Fred.


Hey guys! Roxy Goth here. So here's a scene I feel should have been in Scooby doo music of the vampire. It takes place literally just after the opening song. Up until 'vacation?' is from the movie. The rest is made up by me.

I do not own Scooby doo in any way shape or form.

Down in the sewers shaggy and Scooby were walking along, nervously looking around expecting the monster they were chasing to leap out at them at any minute. Instead they got Velma's voice leaping out of the headphones both of the duo had around their heads. "Scooby, Shaggy, you guys spot anything yet?"

"Uh-uh." Scooby replied.

Shining a torch at some of the pipes that ran along the wall Shaggy broke the silence with. "Call me crazy, Scooby…but don't these pipes look familiar?"

"Kind of."

Turning the duo carried on down another dark dingy sewer pipe. "Didn't we run into that big rat creature down here?"

Not too far away, Velma sighed. "That was two weeks ago, Shaggy, in the New York sewers."

"How could you forget?" That was Daphne, who was just behind Velma; the two girls were on their hands and knees navigating their way through another pipe.

Scratching his head and looking puzzled, Shaggy frowned. "Wasn't that the glop monster?"

Pausing and sitting up, Velma said patiently. "That was on Saturday, remember? Rat creature, then Glop Monster, then Snake-osaures."

Grabbing Scooby's face, Shaggy informed him. "They're all starting to merge!" in a panicked fashion.

Again, not too far away, but in a different pipe, Fred joined the conversation with. "Better get ready for this one Shaggy, because it's coming." As he noted the red dot on his tracking device.

Throwing his arms outwards Shaggy dramatically cried. "I know! It's coming our way! That was on Saturday to!"

Next to him Scooby whimpered, both at the thought of another monster and the thought that his best friend may finally be losing it. He flung himself to the floor ad covered his ears with his paws.

In the distance something howled causing Scooby to get up with a confused. "Huh?" while Shaggy waved the torch from side to side trying to spot whatever was howling at them. Not seeing anything he began to whimper, stepping backwards subconsciously, unfortunately he slipped on something and fell over backwards. The torch flew out from his hand, bounced and rolled to the side where the shadow of a giant cockroach began to tower over them.

Meanwhile back with the rest of the gang Velma and Daphne were alarmed to suddenly hear both Shaggy and Scooby scream. Banging open the sewer gate Velma ran out. "Hold on!"

"It's huge!" was the panicked reply.

Behind her Daphne tumbled out. "We're coming!"

In his part of the sewer Fred was racing through the muck that covered the floor, holding tightly onto the tracking device, yelling. "Whatever you do, don't let it eat you before we get there!"

Arriving in the duo's part of the sewers Daphne and Velma were not entirely surprised to see that Scooby had leapt into Shaggy's arms and both were cowering from the shadow of the cockroach. At a glance though Velma noted something important. "Oh, it's just a common cockroach."

Next to her Daphne looked repulsed. "There is nothing common about a cockroach!"

Observing that the cockroach was emitting high-pitched squeaks and waving its arms around Shaggy felt compelled to question. "Is it singing?"

"Not singing, signalling."

"Signalling to what?" Scooby was not particularly sure he'd like the answer, but it had to be asked,

"To that cockroach!" Velma exclaimed, pointing to behind Shaggy and Scooby. Behind them was the actual giant cockroach, which was waving its arms about and screeching.

Shaggy and Scooby upon this sight, screamed and passed out, while Daphne shrieked. "Gross!"

It was at that point Freddie arrived. "Glad I brought a giant roll of fly-paper." He said, carrying the thing in his arms, however one end of the fly-paper got caught under his foot and he fell over, immediately entombing himself in it.

Seeing his predicament Velma raced over to the wheel that controlled the pipes.

Back with Freddie he got himself free and smiled. "There, that's better." Looking up he was immediately greeted with the giant cockroach. "Or not."

Seeing her opportunity Velma used all her strength to turn the wheel so that the pipes exploded and a string of gloppy green mess trapped the thing.

Standing over the cockroach, she yanked the mask off revealing a man with a big bushy moustache. "Mr Clopper. Of course, he was using the cockroach monster, to drum up customers for his exterminator company." Throwing the mask to one side she continued. "Just as I thought guys." No reply. "Guys?"

Shining her torch around her she saw the forms of Shaggy and Scooby still on the floor, Scooby whimpering while Shaggy risked opening an eye.

In alarm, for this had never been the end result of any other mystery, she shone the torch around a bit more. Fred was still wrestling with the flypaper, trying and failing to get both his hands and feet free. Meanwhile Daphne was against a pipe, cockroach below her, desperately trying to climb the wall while wailing. "Eew! Get it away!"

Smiling to herself Velma said thoughtfully. "I think we could all use a nice vacation."

At that word Scooby pricked his ears up. "Vacation?"

"Yes, vacation. We've been working too hard. This makes our fourth mystery this month. We don't usually have that many. We usually have about one or two a month."

"That's right." Shaggy revived enough to pull himself into a sitting position. "Like, I've been scared out my wits so many times this month; I'm, like, surprised my hair hasn't, like, turned grey."

"Which is exactly why we need a vacation." Hearing a scream from behind her Velma bit back a grin. "Alright, well, here's the deal you two deal with Mr Trap-tastic over there." She nodded towards Fred. "And I'll deal with Danger-prone Daphne. Or in this case, insect-prone."

"Wait, like, how are we, like, meant to get him free?"

"Use these scissors." She chucked them to Shaggy.

"You, like, carry a pair of scissors around with you? Like, should I be worried?"

"Oh shut up, it always helps to be prepared, especially when dealing with you lot." Velma giggled at Shaggy's fake injured expression and set off towards Daphne. Kneeling down she gently plucked the cockroach up and popper it down elsewhere.

Daphne breathed a sigh of relief. "Gee, thanks Velma. I could have been up there forever!"

"You realise they can't actually hurt you right?"

"Yes they can, they can hurt my sense of pride and dignity, I was next to that wall for so long I thought I was going to have to marry it."

Velma let out another giggle, and then told Daphne about her vacation idea, just as she was finishing the guys came up to them, Fred fly-paper free.

"What have you done with it?" Daphne asked.

"Shoved it, like, behind a pipe. Velma here's your scissors."

"Thanks." As Velma put them back in her pocket, Daphne asked Fred.

"Have they told you?"

"Told me what?"

"I'll take that as a no. About Velma's brilliant vacation idea."

After getting Freddie up to speed everyone was in agreement, a vacation sounded nice.

"where are we going?" Scooby asked,

Velma though for a few minutes before clicking her fingers. "I got it! Petit chauve sourie ville."

"Like, where?"

"It's French." Velma informed him, not wanting to tell him it meant little bat town, otherwise there was no way Shaggy and Scooby would come, ad she wanted them there, they made things funner.

Thankfully Shaggy didn't question.

"Why there? And where would we stay?" Daphne on the other hand…

"There because my uncle has a friend who lives there, and that would be who we're staying with. Once I ask him of course, although I can't see it being an issue."

One week later and they were off to stay with Mr Van-Helsing for the week.


End file.
